


Somebody Else

by Swagsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exorcisms, Heartbreak, Horror, Husbands, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Paranormal, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagsnow/pseuds/Swagsnow
Summary: I hope you like it. Tell me if I should write more of this genre ???I thought to try something new. And, then one day, this came to my mind. I know, it's not that detailed and specific, but, I wanted it like that.You don't know, how much I got scared while writing it. I mean ... You know, that when you write something, you imagine and feel that, while writing it.But, I was feeling so inspired to write it. So, I had to do it.Not beta'd. Every error is mine.:)You all have a wonderful day. Love you all.❤❤❤❤❤





	Somebody Else

"Stop, you're being naughtier day by day ... " Junmyeon laughed as Yixing kissed and licked his belly. Yixing's just woken up and decided to wake his husband up. So he crawled down in the covers. 

"Hahahaha ... Stop it. It tickles ... Ah-mm, n-not ... I-it's mor-r... I've w-work- mmhh~" Junmyeon shuttered and moaned, as Yixing started to lick the places of pleasure. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, lifting his lower body and thrust in Yixing's mouth. 

He sighed and panted before filling Yixing's mouth, and Yixing slowly crawled up and kisses him. "Good morning." He smiled innocently at him.. Admiring his husband's sweaty yet beautiful face, shining by the sunlight coming from the window. 

"You too, Monkey." Junmyeon smiled back, kissing the tip of Yixing's nose. Yixing pouted getting up," I'm not, monkey. I'm unicorn." "Yes, you are. But, it wasn't the right way to wake me up. I have office to go." He complained, getting out from the bed. 

"But, you still can sit." Yixing replied with a mischievous grin on his face. "You are impossible." Junmyeon giggled at his husband's comeback. "But, you love me." Yixing said, walking behind Junmyeon as he made his way to the kitchen. 

 

"Do I have any option?" Junmyeon stopped in the kitchen, and before Yixing could answer, he beat him to it," You haven't made anything? " "No. I just woke up, and ... It will just take some minutes, go brush your teeth and freshen up. Breakfast will be ready before it." Yixing said, realising and then pushing Junmyeon out of the kitchen.

"Shoo shoo" 

Junmyeon's rolled his eyes at his husband's antique. 

\----

It was quiet, when Junmyeon got home. Usually, Yixing would come home before him. Junmyeon was late too. He went to do shop with his friends and brought a beautiful necklace. 

Yixing has a dance studio and he trains some of his students. His time would be 4:00 pm or 5:00 pm last, after that he's usually home, and Junmyeon's time is 7:00 pm, he works for a magazine company. 

And it was 11:00 pm, Yixing isn't home. He always messaged Junmyeon, if he's going out with his buddies. Junmyeon tried to call him, but then he heard some footsteps from the bedroom, he was confused at first, but thought that maybe Yixing wanted to surprise him. He smiled before climbing up the stairs and opened the door of the bedroom. 

He peaked inside but there was no one, it's still dark and the way they left it. He roamed around the room, checked the bathroom, but still no one, nothing. 

Suddenly, he felt an energy passed from behind, he stiffened and automatically looked behind. But, nothing. He shook his head, maybe he's tired and worried for Yixing, that's why he's imagining things. 

He checked his phone to call his husband again, but saw that his phone's dead. He sighed, tiredly, and walked to the bedside, and switched on the lights, and tried to find the charger but no, it was no where. 

He walked to the left side of the bed and opened the drawers to find the charger. But, then suddenly, the lights of the right side lamp, switched off. He's switched on the left side lamp. 

He heard, someone's giggling voices, coming from the down stairs, from the living area. It was a woman's voice. He shook his head to wake his mind up. 

But, then, those soft voices, started to change into screams. He covered his ears, those screams were bleeding and loud ... Then, he heard knocks on main house door. And those screams suddenly stopped. 

He straighten himself and ran towards the door, climbing down the stairs, leaving ... 1-2 between. He felt like someone was chasing him, but, Yixing's face, waiting outside, light a hope in his heart. 

He opened the door, and found Yixing, his hair were wet and his clothes were soaked. And then he realised that it was raining, outside. 

"Are you okay?" Yixing asked seeing horror on Junmyeon's face. But, Junmyeon nodded, panting, but, handling himself," Yeah. I'm fine. I was just worried for you." He said as he closes the door. 

"But, baby, I told you on Yesterday, that my team will be going to participate in Taipei Dance Competition, so today onwards, we're going to practice more. And I'll be late, from today." He said, putting his shoes beside shoe box and started to get off the shirt. 

"Oh, yeah. You did. I just forgot it. I'm-" Junmyeon still was shocked by the incidents happened, just a while ago. He stuttered. Yixing turned around and hugged his husband's fragile body. "It's okay, but, you can make it up to me." He put his hands on Junmyeon's clothed buttcheeks, and grabbed them, sucking Junmyeon's earlobe. 

Junmyeon smiled, forgetting everything in his lover's embrace. Yeah, it's all he needed.

\----

Junmyeon couldn't sleep, he's feeling like someone's watching him. And it made the hairs of his body stand up from the fear. He wasn't the one that get afraid easily, but, this feeling was so strong, he couldn't do anything. 

He froze on his spot, as someone giggled from his left side. He slowly shiftted his body to his side to feel Yixing's heat. But, he didn't feel it. Yixing wasn't there. 

He opened his eyes, and quickly looked at the his left side, but the space was empty. Then, suddenly he saw, someone's shadow, in the corner, eyes of the shadow was staring at him and that grin was wide and dangerous and terrifying. He shifted backwards and hit the bed board. He badly wanted to screams, but couldn't find his own voice. 

And saw that shadow was coming towards him. And he froze on his spot again..

"Junmyeon? Junmyeon? Wake up. " he heard Yixing's soft whisper," it's okay, it's okay. I am here. It was just a bad dream." He hugged him, so close, so tight. To make his baby comfortable and relived that he's with him. And always will be. 

Junmyeon never woke up like this before. So he didn't know, what cause this. But, he shrugged, stress and sometimes tiredness makes someone to have nightmares. 

Hearing Yixing's heartbeat, made his heartbeat go slow and even. He started to feel light. But, he glanced at the corner, there was no one. Indeed, that was a nightmare..

\----

It's like a week and this all startwd to worried Yixing. Junmyeon started to behave weirdly. He doesn't eat, properly. He just sits in the corner, looking down. 

Stares at him, in midnight sitting on the bed. He started to feel like there's something bad happening to him. He took him to the doctor, but they said, that he doesn't have anything abnormal or any diseases ... Still they gave some medicines, because Yixing insisted. 

But, things started to get more weird and scary. 

One night, Yixing woke up in midnight, and saw, Junmyeon was crawling on the ceiling and his eyes were close and there was a creepy wide smile on his face. 

"JUNMYEON!!" He shouted out his name, and Junmyeon ... Loses his balance ... Or don't know what, but Yixing caught him, before he got to touch the ground. 

He tried to wake him up. But, no avail. He called the ambulance and took him to the hospital. Doctors put him in a emergency ward and tried to give him shocks to wake him up. 

His heartbeats was getting so slow and after some shocks he was better than, before. They admitted him, for some days, until he gets normal. 

\--- 

Junmyeon's family lives in Korea, he couldn't call them. They'll be worried. His family is in China ... He couldn't call them either. He can't call any one. 

Yixing was sitting beside him.. He got woken up by a thud, and looked around, but Junmyeon wasn't on the bed. He tried to find him. He looked every corner of the room. Every fucking where. 

He checked the washroom. But, there was no one. There was less people in the hospital. He asked the nurses, people who were waiting there, but no one saw Junmyeon. He walked out and looked around the hospital. And, then, he saw Junmyeon. 

He was eating something. It was a lizard. His eyes were bloodshot and he was breaking apart that creature with his teeth, like a monster. It was horrifying. 

Junmyeon tried to kill him, When he was taking him back to the hospital. He grabbed his neck and started to choke him. He was strong, stronger. It wasn't his Junmyeon anymore. People came and tried to hold him and and pull him away, but he didn't move. His blood shot angry eyes were staring down at him. 

He was scared, but, he didn't find his Junmyeon in them. 

Doctor gave him shocks and some liquid to keep him calm and sleep. But, nothing was really working. 

One night, Yixing got up, feeling his throat dry. Again, Junmyeon wasn't on his bed. He was on the floor, he was mumbling some language, Yixing never heard before, his nails were scratching the floor. He was giggling in the middle. But, that voice wasn't belong to his husband. 

And Yixing realized it wasn't the diseases, it was something else, that caught his husband. 

He shouted "JUNMYEON" and he passed out. 

\---

It was so difficult to take church's appointment and to tell them what's really happening with Junmyeon, and what happened in past these days. 

And they came to his house and checked his husband. They agreed that they will help him. Yixing wasn't feeling any relief or anything. He was worried. He was so fucking worried. 

He called his brother and his and Junmyeon's family and told them everything. 

They were there when exorcism will taken place. He was crying, he was worried. He was heartbroken. 

\---- 

He wasn't there, but he could feel his husband's pain and screams.  
He wanted to go there and tell them to stop, those painful screams of his husband was breaking his heart and its hurting him that he can't do anything. Can't help his husband. He was helpless. 

It pained him that how much his husband was suffering from all of this, and he couldn't helped him. He didn't understand his pain. He didn't ask, if he was okay. 

Maybe, Junmyeon wasn't comfortable enough with him to tell this. Maybe he thought that he won't understand this and call him something, he didn't want to hear. 

\---  
It was the third day, when church called Yixing. Yixing was there, but met someone, who wasn't the priest, it was Mr. Morgan, a researcher, who works with the church. "He got furious, when we tried to touch this necklace..." He gave him a picture of a necklace, it was pretty. But, why Junmyeon got angry. " why? What does it have anything to do with this thing?" He asked. 

"It all happened because of this necklace. We searched around to find the real owner of this necklace. And we got to know, that it was of a woman ... Who killed by his lover, who lied to her for another woman. She loved him. Her story of being loyal to his lover, is so famous there." 

"So, why she did those things to Junmyeon?" He asked. "Did she want to kill him?" 

"More like, she wants to take your husband with her. In her world. It could have happened like this, when Junmyeon bought this necklace, he truely admired it. And she felt his admiration and love towards it and she started to like your husband day by day ... " Mr. Morgan stopped in between saying," Is there any small incidents happened, that you didn't tell us?" He asked looking at Yixing. 

"Um ... One day, he made the soup, in night and there was some dead cockroaches in it. I thought he was pranking on me. From some weeks, he didn't let me touch him, nor let me kissed him. One day, in midnight, I saw him playing piano ... A tune I never heard before. He doesn't know how to play piano. I thought maybe he was practicing. So I didn't find it abnormal. Oh god! I should have seen the signs. I should have understood that it wasn't my Junmyeon. " He put his head in his palms and cried. "Oh baby. He was suffering from so long. I didn't see-" 

"Can I see him now?" He asked. 

"Mr. Zhang, I can understand your pain. But, it will take 1 more days. This woman is obsssesd with your partner, and we have to take that necklace. And we need your help in that-" 

"Yeah, I'm ready with everything. Take my life, if you want. But take his pain away. Give him his life back." He dropped on his knees and cried, grabbing Mr. Morgan's hand. "Please." 

"Mr. Zhang, stand up, please." Mr. Morgan, stood him up," I can't tell you to not to worry. But, there's one thing, that woman did all this, cause she wanted you to leave Junmyeon, after getting irritated. But, you are still here, and that's why we have hope to save Junmyeon too. We need this hope to light in you. Without it, without you, we can't save your partner. Are you understanding what I am saying? " 

Yixing nodded and wiped his tears," Yes. So what I have to do?" 

"It can be very dangerous. Maybe, you'll get hurt and lose your hope, feel your heart break, but you have to stand between your partner and her. You have to be strong. You have to remember all positive and happy memories. Okay?" Mr. Morgan asked, putting his hand on Yixing's shoulder. Yixing nodded. 

"Okay, so the thing is ... There is a place, 10 minutes away from here, that is abandoned, it's nothing, just a old ground, no one goes there. So, you will go there, and scream her name. We will leave Junmyeon from here, because if we try to lock Junmyeon up, and you scream her name, then she will kill your partner first. So to save him, we have to leave him. 

There will be things he will say to you, do something bad to you, that break your heart, but you have to stay there, and have to embrace him, when you hold him, take the necklace from his neck, and throw that away and call out his name, as loud as you can and again and again ... Just don't stop. If you will stop, she will again capture your partner's body. 

Because, in three days we saw that Junmyeon is there somewhere, he hasn't vanished yet. He takes your name. And you and only you can save him." Mr. Morgan finishes and looked at him, for the acceptance. 

He nodded," What is her name?" He asked. "We don't take their names. But, I will write it down for you, in a special paper, you only can open it, when you'll be there. Okay. If you did it before. It could be so dangerous. And we'll do our prayers here, to keep you safe and Junmyeon alive in her. May god help you. " Mr. Morgan said before walking away. 

\--- 

He was there, he looked around, it was scary that you can hear the voice of wind blowing. He felt like he was not alone, but he was without his love. 

He opened the paper and read it; Sofia. 

 

"SOFIA. SOFIA. SOFIA. ...." and he screamed her name like a mantra ... He screamed again and again, until he found Junmyeon standing far away from him. He wasn't touching the ground. His eyes were blood shot. It wasn't him. She was angry. 

"YOU DARE TO SAY MY NAME. YOU'LL DIE. " And soon Yixing thrown away, and he hit the tree trunk with his upper body. He swallowed the pain, and called out Junmyeon's name," Junmyeon. " softly. He stood up, and looked back at her and ran to her,"Junmyeon. Junmyeon. I know you're there. Listen to me." Again, he was thrown back, and felt his leg cracked, he groaned, but it didn't stop him to take Junmyeon's name. "Junmyeon. Junmyeon..." And he stood up, again, he walked towards her, limping. 

"You don't deserve me. You hear me. You weak, coward. You don't deserve me." He heard his voice. He felt his heart break in million pieces, but, he knew, it wasn't Junmyeon. It was her, who was tricking him. 

 

"Yixing. Please save me ..." Junmyeon's crying voice, made his heart shattered. It was his Junmyeon. He could feel in his heart. "Junmyeon..." He called out,but she grabbed his neck and started choking him,"Y-Y... I-i kno-w .. Yo-u're in th-ere Jun, you 'v-e to *cough* f-fight with-h it *cough*" he tried to wake Junmyeon up in her. He felt there was some wooden sticks were ripping his hand apart. 

He remembered what Mr. Morgan said ... And he closed his eyes, shouting Junmyeon's name, he remembered those moments ... When they fell in love, their first dance together, how Junmyeon tripped on his foot many times .. How many times, he burned the food, but still wanted to make something special for Yixing ... " Yixing opened his eyes and hugged her/him tightly, she wiggled violently, but, he didn't let her. He snatched away the necklace and threw it so far. 

He whispered "Junmyeon, I love you." Again and again, and made him remember all the bright moments the lived. He felt the pain of the nails that she was digging in his throat. 

But, suddenly, it stopped. Everything stopped. There was a weight on Yixing's body. He looked at it to found Junmyeon passed out on him. Far he saw some people were running towards him. He realised they were their family members, doctors and some priests. 

He felt relieved. And sighed, kissing Junmyeon's forehead. 

\--- 

They kept Junmyeon for one more day, in the church, before leaving him to meet his family. He was looking so weak and pale. But, he was alive. Everyone was crying. He met his family and then Yixing's family. 

And Yixing was waiting for him to come towards him. "I'm sorry. I know, I broke your heart. I hurt you so muc-" Yixing didn't let him finish. He embraced him. Feeling close his husband. Alive. And with him. 

"Oh god. I missed you. I missed you. I missed you. I was so scared that I'll lose you. But, your smile always gave me hope. That, no, you're going to be with me. I knew I'll get to kiss you again." And he kissed Junmyeon, softly. He didn't want to pressure those pale but beautiful lips. 

He kissed his cheeks. 

"How could I lose you. I am not complete without you, love. It's you, you are my world. Without you I can't be me. I can't be strong. I feel strong with your love, that keeps me going. I love you." He kissed him again. 

"Thank you for giving me a new life. I love you too. " Junmyeon replied. 

 

\--- 

"No way." 

"Yes way." 

"You booked tickets to Bahamas??" Junmyeon was shocked yet the happiness was reflecting from his every word. "For our honeymoon. That I promised." Yixing said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"But, where did you get money from? We don't have much money to afford this." 

"We do now." 

"You sold your dance academy?" He looked at Yixing. 

"Junmyeon. " he walked closure to him and put his palm on his partner's cheeks. "I want to live every moment with you, from now on. No more getting busy. Nothing. I want to make memories to forget the negative ones. I want to make new memories. I want to feel you with me all the time. I want to start a new life with you." Yixing said and smiled, seeing Junmyeon blush. "Yeah. I do too." 

"Okay. So pack your bag... We're going to start a new life. Pack everything." Junmyeon laughed, seeing Yixing jumping around happily. He joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Tell me if I should write more of this genre ??? 
> 
> I thought to try something new. And, then one day, this came to my mind. I know, it's not that detailed and specific, but, I wanted it like that. 
> 
> You don't know, how much I got scared while writing it. I mean ... You know, that when you write something, you imagine and feel that, while writing it. 
> 
> But, I was feeling so inspired to write it. So, I had to do it. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Every error is mine.   
> :) 
> 
> You all have a wonderful day. Love you all. 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
